


I shut my mind

by Pandiski93



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Masturbation, What-If, bottom!Otabek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandiski93/pseuds/Pandiski93
Summary: Trova la sua compagnia fastidiosa, la sua superbia e il suo egocentrismo irritanti. Eppure si lascia sempre sedurre dall'altro, senza però concedersi a lui facilmente. Non capisce come due caratteri come i loro, talmente opposti da trovarsi agli antipodi, possano sempre finire con l'attrarsi a vicenda, né come tutte le volte che si trova solo nella stessa stanza con Jean Jacques finisca sempre per farci sesso nonostante lo detesti quasi visceralmente, soprattutto dopo che l'ha beccato fare battutine sprezzanti a Yuri Plisetski. Eppure eccoli, nel bagno di un locale mondano nel centro della Rambla di Barcellona, con Isabella che aspetta il fidanzato al tavolo e lo stesso Yuri che lo attende per tornare all'albergo in moto.Finisce sempre così. Tutte le volte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente una fict su quello che, grazie a delle buone fanart e una buona dose di Headcanon, è diventata una delle mie OTP del fandom, anche se questi due li vedo benissimo in una relazione poliamorosa con Yurio. Ambientata durante l'episodio 10, a Barcellona. La Rambla è la via principale di Barcellona dove hanno sede i locali e i negozi chic della città.  
> Partecipa al P0rn!Fest indetto da fanfic_italia sul LJ con il prompt "Fammi sentire la tua voce" (Bottom!Otabek)

_Every time you have to go I shut my mind and you know I’ll be lying right by your side In Barcelona_

_{ **Barcelona – George Ezra** }_

_«Fammi sentire la tua voce...»_ gli sussurra in un orecchio la voce arrogante di Jean Jacques Leroy, il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla, nell'incavo del suo collo, piegato sulla sua schiena mentre si spinge dentro di lui con dei colpi decisi di bacino. E Otabek in tutta risposta stringe i denti, afferrando saldamente il lavandino su cui è chinato, talmente forte che le nocche gli diventano bianche. Oh non gliela darà, mai al canadese, la soddisfazione di sentire il suono dei suoi gemiti, nonostante avesse già capito come sarebbe andata a finire dal momento in cui JJ era entrato nel suo stesso bagno. Trova la sua compagnia fastidiosa, la sua superbia e il suo egocentrismo irritanti. Eppure si lascia sempre sedurre dall'altro, senza però concedersi a lui facilmente. Non capisce come due caratteri come i loro, talmente opposti da trovarsi agli antipodi, possano sempre finire con l'attrarsi a vicenda, né come tutte le volte che si trova solo nella stessa stanza con Jean Jacques finisca sempre per farci sesso nonostante lo detesti quasi visceralmente, soprattutto dopo che l'ha beccato fare battutine sprezzanti a Yuri Plisetski. Eppure eccoli, nel bagno di un locale mondano nel centro della _Rambla_ di Barcellona, con Isabella che aspetta il fidanzato al tavolo e lo stesso Yuri che lo attende per tornare all'albergo in moto. 

Finisce sempre così. Tutte le volte.

JJ deluso da quella resistenza che il kazako frappone decide di stuzzicarlo nuovamente, perché odia non averla vinta e odia che Beka lo faccia sentire inadeguato ed incapace di fargli provare piacere, nonostante Otabek stia lottando con tutto sé stesso per non esplodere, un po' per non dargli quella soddisfazione e un po' perché non vuole che qualcuno li senta. Mentre il suo membro scivola ad un ritmo sempre più incalzante dentro Otabek, stretto nel calore delle sue carni contratte su di lui, Jean Jacques fa scorrere una sua mano gelida sotto la maglietta nera dell'amante, sfiorandogli la pelle bollente dall'eccitazione, raggiungendo la punta del suo mento, lì dove le gocce di sudore che imperlano il suo viso rosso scivolano e si riuniscono. L'altra mano passa dalle sue natiche alla sua erezione pulsante e calda, tanto che quasi gli sembra ustionante mentre comincia a masturbarlo con foga, che tradisce il fermo mutismo del kazako. Con l'indice gli accarezza le labbra, cercando di socchiuderle nonostante rimangano serrate con fermezza, mentre gli dona dei leggeri baci sul collo e gli soffia i suoi gemiti nell'orecchio. Otabek apre gli occhi lentamente quando sente il corpo di JJ cominciare a fremere contro la sua schiena, i suoi muscoli tesi, le sue parole che fremono fino a diventare un indistinto mescolarsi di sillabe quasi impercettibile, e vede il loro riflesso all'ampio specchio del lavandino: i loro volti accaldati, contorti dall'orgasmo ormai imminente, lo sguardo lucido di JJ che nonostante stia per venire continua a concentrarsi nel donargli piacere sfregando il palmo contro il suo membro... per un attimo Otabek svuota la mente e si lascia andare, permette che quei gemiti di eccitazione che premevano contro i suoi denti escano piano dalle sue labbra appena socchiuse, dimenticando l'imbarazzo e la paura, come piccolo premio per il canadese che, nonostante tutto, si è meritato ciò che anelava di più. E mentre scorge nel riflesso l'espressione stupita ed eccitata di Jean Jacques Beka si lascia scuotere dall'orgasmo venendo sulla sua mano sporcandola del suo sperma mentre il canadese viene dentro di lui, nel preservativo precedentemente infilato sulla sua erezione proprio dal kazako. JJ si abbandona sul collo di Otabek riprendendo fiato, contemplando allo specchio il volto rosso dall'imbarazzo di Beka che invece ha abbassato lo sguardo, ma si è fatto più rilassato tant'è che ora le sue mani corrono velocemente ad aprire l'acqua del rubinetto per permettere all'improvvisato amante di potersi ripulire, facendo altrettanto. 

«Vedi che alla fine ti è piaciuto? Non capisco perché sei sempre così difficile.» Sghignazza Jean Jacques mentre si riallaccia i pantaloni. Ed ecco che basta una parola per rovinare tutto, e Beka di pazienza ne ha tanta, ma l'ha già tutta persa in un secondo. Afferra il canadese per le spalle spingendolo contro il muro, affonda la bocca nella sua con prepotenza, sentendo il sapore di sangria che gli è rimasto sulla lingua. E JJ si sorprende di quanta forza abbia il kazako nonostante di statura sia molto più piccolo di lui, ma poi si ricorda che è sempre così: anche se gliela può dare vinta una volta, Otabek gli ricorda sempre con pochi semplici gesti che a lui non gliene importa niente che lui sia il re, gli basta poco per prendere in mano le redini di quei loro fugaci rapporti nascosti agli occhi del mondo e dimenticati al termine del Gran Prix.

«Andiamo di là o cominceranno a sospettare.» JJ si scosta con impazienza, ricordandosi all'improvviso del mondo che li aspetta al di fuori di quel bagno, di Isabella che odia aspettarlo e del malizioso Christophe Giacometti che è il primo che li sgama sempre -ha un dannato _occhio_ per certe cose- ma a cui ha promesso di aver smesso di frequentare Otabek perché ama alla follia la sua fidanzata. Otabek non dice nulla mentre l'altro si ricompone ed esce dal bagno, e anzi guarda allo specchio, quel maledetto specchio, il suo viso imperlato di sudore, tornando a far scorrere l'acqua e dandosi una lavata sperando di pulire via quella breve e fugace avventura, chiedendosi come faccia sempre a lasciarsi fregare dal canadese, che nemmeno sopporta. E si promette che la prossima volta -sì, perché sanno entrambi che nonostante facciano sempre finta di niente ci sarà _sempre_ una prossima volta- sarà lui, a sottomettere il re.


End file.
